


No Capes

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	No Capes

Clint had Tony’s system always checking on the both of you, surveying the hall as well. As Clint went to bed, he knocked on your door first to say goodnight. You opened the door, an upset look on your face. “Yes, Warden?” You snapped, your jaw tight.

Clint just gave a small smile. “Just wanted to say good night, breakfast will be downstairs whenever you guys get up.”

You nodded, glancing over your shoulder at Vin to see if he wanted to say anything.

Vin shrugged and just stared at Clint with a cold expression. When he realized that neither were going to say anything, he sighed. “Night.” He waved and walked off, pulling out his phone to text your mother an updated. “So they hate me.” He sent out to her.

Means you’re doing it right :P

He got back right away, making him chuckle lightly. “We’re supposed to have breakfast in the morning, so I’ll let you know how that goes.”

While he was still extremely angry with your mother, he was trying to hide the fact that he was glad to be talking to her again. Clint hoped that he could help with the two of you, and return to good terms with her.

When his phone went off again, he smiled at it.

Well, I’m heading into work. My phone will be on silent from the second I get home, until i wake up. Good luck with those two. Night!

He grinned wider and put his phone away, heading to bed himself after some thought. He really hoped he could make a difference. The two of you were still young, and had your whole lives ahead of you.

* * *

You slept surprisingly well that night, waking up to a soft alarm by the AI system. You sat up and rubbed your eyes, hugging your legs as you looked around your new, hopefully temporary room. Running your hand through your hair, you were surprised when your brother came in  minutes later, just to fall on the end of your bed. His cheek was smooshed, making you chuckle. “Sleep okay?”

“These beds are nice.” He mumbled, nuzzling into the blanket for full effect.

“Oh, no.” You said dramatically. “I’ve lost you. Soon you’ll be running around with a cape playing superheros….” You teased.

“No capes.” He said as he looked up with a small smirk. “And I can’t enjoy a good mattress?” He chuckled.

You shrugged. “It’s easier to deal with this while teasing you.” You nudged him with your foot.

“Fine. If you must.” He crawled up the bed and face planted again.

Rolling your eyes, you flopped back, your fingers laced together on your stomach as you stared at the ceiling. “I hope we don’t get sent to private school. I can’t see them liking piercings.”

“Or tattoos.” Vin mused in agreement.

“Or our hair.” You groaned. “Plus side is, we’d probably get kicked out on our first day.” You chuckled.

Vin shrugged the best he could. “Not if they have Iron Man backing them. Dad has him in his corner. Who do we have?”

You thought for a minute. “Better style?”

“That’s a what, not a who.” He hummed.

“We had mom.” You said sadly.

Vin scoffed, getting up. “Clearly, she didn’t want us.” He pointed out. “I’m going to get dressed.” He turned to you right before the door. “At least he helps people, you know?” He shrugged and left you.

You put your hands on your face, already wanting to punch something. You proceeded to dress as well, whining to yourself the whole time before meeting Vin outside your room. “Ready to go face the day?” You asked with a sigh.

“Gotta start sometime.” He pointed out, his hands in his pockets. “At least it’s better than being in the system.”

“You’re being optimistic today.” You teased gently as you went down the elevator.

He shrugged. “for now.”

You nodded and as you both walked into the kitchen, both your jaws dropped. “H-Hi.” You waved to the redhead cooking, stepping back as she looked at you.

She looked at you both, amused. “Yeah, you’re Clint’s alright.” She chuckled.

“What’s that mean?” Vin asked, but you knew he was intimidated as well.  

“I’ve known Barton a very long time.” She shrugged, turning back to the stove. “I can tell not only by looks, but by body language.”

You blushed and shrugged, nudging your brother to sit down. “So, what, are you Clint’s girlfriend or something?” Vin asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. “You shouldn’t ask such personal questions kid.” She set plates down in front of you. “Especially someone who’s making you breakfast.”

“I can’t want to know who’s who around here?” He asked. You simply gave her a small smile of thanks for the food.

She rolled her eyes. “Hi. My name’s Natasha.” She put on a smile and held out her hand. “I like your tattoos.”

He gave her hand a quick shake. “Vincent.” He replied. “And thanks.”

She held her hand to you, giving a small smirk.

You blushed and shook her hand, introducing yourself. “Oh, you get a handshake?” Clint’s voice caused the three of you to glance over to him. “More than I’ve gotten.”

“She’s not a jerk.” You shrugged, your attention going back to the breakfast she’d given you.

Nat stuck her tongue out at him before leaving you three be.

“And you get her breakfast?” Clint whined, making Vin crack a smile. “She didn’t even leave any for me. What the hell?”

You couldn’t help but smirk. “Maybe it’s your sour attitude?”

“I don’t have a sour attitude. Ask anyone who knows me, even your mother.” Clint shrugged, pouring himself some cereal.  

“That’s all we’ve seen.” You countered. “And I can’t ask her anything when she refuses to answer us.” You muttered, pushing your plate away. “Whatever, I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to shower.” You sighed.

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose, but didn’t stop you. Instead he just sat at his designated stool and ate in silence, not wanting to send Vin off too.

Vin ate with his eyes on his plate, having no interest in striking up conversation with his father. Once he was done, he took your plate and covered it before putting it in the fridge. Once that was done he washed up his plate and headed back up to find you.  

Clint found himself surprised that Vin had done even that, staring after him. Maybe his kids would always hate him, but if he could make your mother’s lives better, he’d deal with it. Although, the fact that they already seemed to like Nat got to him for some reason. Was he gonna be a shit father anyway?

* * *

You sighed as you were staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to deal or think about anything. Hearing a knock at the door, you rolled your eyes. “Fuck off, clint.” you snapped, only to be met with your twin’s laughter.

“You’re a bit salty today.” He noted, flopping down next to you.

Giving him a bored look, you shrugged “I have every reason to be.”

“You left me alone with our judgmental father in one of the most awkward silences. Ever.” He sighed. “You better eat that food too, I don’t want Natasha hating us. She seems nice.”

“You have a girlfriend. Stop crushing on her.” You half teased. “Why does it feel like you’re comfortable here already?”

“Do we really have a choice?” He shrugged, but you could tell it was something deeper.

You felt like crying, but also like hitting something. “This is bullshit.” You half whined.

He shrugged again, playing with the thread on the pillow. “We can stay in here all day?”

After a moment of thinking, you nodded. “Movies like we used to?” You asked with a half smile. You felt rejected by your own mother, put down by your father, and like a prisoner. You doubted there was anything that Vin could do to make that go away.

“Sure. I figured out how to set them up last night.” He was excited to show you and did it with ease.

“Dork.” You teased. You leaned against him when he laid back.

Clint figured you both were watching shows and a few hours later, knocked on the door with some popcorn.

Vin couldn’t help but chuckle as you pulled the blanket over your head. “Tell the warden I’m not talking to him.”

Vin opened up the door and gave a half smile. “Smells good.”

“I figured you guys were relaxing and watching tv.” Clint noted. “There’s more if you need a refill.” He said gently before handing it to him and walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Standing there for a moment, he was confused. He kicked the door shut as he turned back to you. “….warden brought food.”

You raised your eyebrows but put it between you both. “Strange.”

“I’m not gonna turn away popcorn.” he told you as he popped a piece in his mouth.

You nodded and leaned against him, feeling yourself fall asleep mid afternoon. Vin continued to watch tv until there was a light knock on the door before it opened, Clint peeking in.

“You guys okay?” He whispered when he saw your eyes closed.

“She’s been sleeping about an hour.” Vin told him simply. “Other than that- I’ll quote her. ‘That was a stupid question’.” He glanced at Clint with a smirk. “We were kidnapped from our friend’s- me from my girlfriend, and basically got ditched by our mom. How do you think we are?”

Clint gave him a look and a shrug. “You guys weren’t ditched by your mom.” He said softly. “But I am trying to help you guys, and I know you’ll probably never consider me your dad, but I’m trying.”

Vin rolled his eyes. “She hasn’t answered any of our texts.” He shot back. “We’ve both tried. Nothing since before the party. She’s never ignored our texts that long before.”

“Don’t you think she might be tired? She might be taking a break from the world. She knows you’re safe here.” He notes.

“It won’t matter what either of us say to you. We’re just a couple of fuck up kids.” He shrugged, his eyes going back to the tv. “You’ve done nothing to try to actually get to know us. It was instantly jail us, talk down to us, and be all dictator-ish. News flash- won’t work.”

Clint just looked away. “This is new for me too.” That was all he said for a moment.

Vin scoffed. “That doesn’t mean you have to treat us like dirt.”

“Because you guys don’t get what you want?” He asked. “I knew you wouldn’t be happy about how this happened, but you were even disrespectful to Nat and Tony.”

“Because I asked if she was your girlfriend?” He asked, confused. “I was nice to her, thanked her for liking my tattoos, shook her hand, too. I even told her why I asked.”

Clint sighed. “Okay, sorry then.” He held up his hands in defense. “I have trainings all afternoon so I probably won’t see you guys until dinner.” He backed away.

Vin nodded. “I’ll let her know you stopped by.” He told him.

Clint waved and left, shaking his head to himself.


End file.
